Lobo Mau
by Arauta
Summary: Sinopse: - O que é? - O lobo mau. OoO Hinata - Lobo mau? O que faz aqui? Neji - Lobo mau está com fome. OoO - Gosta do que o lobo mau faz com você? OoO Neji - Por que está chorando? Hinata - Meu pai nunca nos aceitará.


Hinata - Kuso!

Hinata errou pela terceira vez o movimento que tentava fazer. Estava tão irritada, mais tão irritada, que mataria o primeiro que a olhasse torto. "Como? Como o Naruto pode ficar do lado da Sakura?" Era um baka apaixonado mesmo. Tão baka quanto ela. Onde estava com a cabeça quando se julgou apaixonada por ele? Ela o admirava muito, mas amor? Amor não. Até as aves viam que ele só tinha olhos para a rosada. "Que ótimo! Neji chegou. Outro cego que não vê que a Tenten tem um precipício por ele."

Hinata - Baka! _ Ele a olhou assustado. - O que é? _ Disse grosseira.

Neji - Hinata-sama? _ Como ela odiava ser chamada por ele assim. Pareciam estranhos.

Hinata - Não. O lobo mau. _ Disse sarcástica e saiu do dojo de treinamento.

"Esses homens são todos uns bakas mesmo. Cegos e bakas. Ele esta me seguindo ou é impressão minha? É melhor ficar longe por que hoje eu estou atacada."

Foi para o quarto e tomou um belo banho. Precisava relaxar, se acalmar. Dentro da banheira ficou pensando em Neji. Tinha sido grossa com ele. Ele não tinha culpa de ela estar irritada com o Naruto. Só estava no lugar errado, na hora errada. Pediria desculpa de manhã. Já estava tarde e queria dormir pra esfriar a cabeça.

Já era madrugada quando Hinata despertou. Mãos passeavam pelo seu corpo. As carícias eram delicadas e abrasadoras. Deliciosas, sim, muito. Ela se aconchegou mais na cama, soltou um gemidinho baixo. Moveu-se um pouco para ajudar as mãos no seu trajeto. Elas subiram e desceram. Quentes, ásperas. Outro gemido. Era bom. Ela gostava. Quem seria o dono dessas mãos? Ela se perguntava. Antes de a imaginação fluir a procura dele a racionalidade voltou.

Despertou para a realidade. "Mãos?!" Arregalou os olhos e se sentou rapidamente. Tinha alguém ali. E pelo corpo forte era um homem. Ela ia gritar mais sua boca foi tapada pelas mãos ásperas que passeavam pelo seu corpo. Dois grandes olhos perolados encontram os seus. "Neji?!" Ela baixou os olhos e... Cristo! Ele estava só de boxer. Puxou ela pra se deitar novamente. Os olhos confusos se prenderam aos maliciosos. Deixou seu corpo sobre o dela.

Neji - Calma. _ Tirou a mão da boca dela. - Vou te mostrar quem é o lobo mau.

Ele não esperou resposta. Juntou os lábios num beijo quente. As mãos subiram pelas pernas trazendo a camisola branca. Ela se arrepiou e gemeu durante o beijo. Separou os lábios para tirar-lhe a camisola. Os seios fartos foram comprimidos pelo peito maciço. Ela gemeu de novo e ele ficou mais duro com isso. Desejava-a tanto. Tanto que agora estava no quarto dela perdendo o controle. Só ela fazia isso com ele. Só ela era capaz de remover a máscara da indiferença.

Hinata - Niii-sann. _ Ela gemeu.

Deus do Olimpio! Ele odiava quando ela o chamava assim, mas ficava tão sensual nesse tom. Os lábios dele desceram da boca para o pescoço. A pele dela era mel, um néctar dos deuses. Talvez não. Não com os pensamentos impuros que rondavam em sua mente. Ele salivou seu pescoço e ombro, foi descendo para o colo e tomou os seios nas mãos antes de abocanhá-los. Ela gemeu mais alto, mas se conteve. Era bom sentir o toque dele, a boca dele. Bom demais.

Hinata - Oh! N-nii-san... N-não p-p-pare. _ Ela gemeu ofegando cada palavra.

Como se ele fosse parar. Estava apenas começando. Enquanto se deliciava com seus mamilos rígidos ele passou os dedos na intimidade dela por cima da calcinha. Ela abriu mais as pernas pra facilitar o toque e ele sorriu de canto por causa disso. Ela estava entregue. Afastou o pano e tocou-a de leve. Estava molhada, muito molhada. Não fizera nada de mais e ela já estava excitada. Extremamente excitada. O dedo deslizou facilmente e se não fosse o beijo que ele lhe deu ela teria gritado.

Neji - Você gosta? _ Murmurou malicioso contra os lábios dela. - Gosta do que o lobo mau faz com você?

As perolas ingênuas estavam brilhando em êxtase. Ele se ajoelhou na cama e retirou a ultima peça dela. Fez o mesmo com a sua. Posicionou-se entre suas pernas e retornou as carícias intimas. Os beijos fervorosos a calavam. Nem tanto. Gemidos baixos ainda eram ouvidos. Neji sentiu a umidade dela chegar ao seu membro. Ele precisava estar dentro dela ou enlouqueceria. Beijou-lhe o pescoço e mordeu o nódulo de sua orelha. Depois sussurrou atrevido.

Neji - Agora o lobo mau vai comer você. _ Mordeu seu pescoço e a penetrou.

Ela arranhou suas costas com força e suprimiu um grito de dor. Neji permaneceu parado, apenas acariciando-a, excitando-a novamente. Ela se moveu levemente sobre a cama e gemeu. Neji interpretou isso como um pedido de continuidade. Moveu-se devagar, saiu e voltou. Repetiu o ato até ouvi-la gemer reprovativa. Ela queria, queria ele, queria mais. Um movimento mais forte, um gemido mais alto e um beijo pra calá-lo. E assim se foi. Prosseguiu explorando-a com força e velocidade.

Tudo se apertou ao redor de seu membro e ela se agarrou a ele com mais força. Oh! Deus! O que era isso que estava sentindo? Parecia que tinha sido retirada da terra e lançada nos braços de Deus. Ou do diabo se considerando a situação. Mais ele não parou. Continuou indo fundo dentro dela. Tão fundo, mais tão fundo, que achou que ia se partir ao meio. Por mais que seus corpos estivessem unidos parecia não ser o suficiente. Queria mais, mais perto, mais forte.

Jesus! Maria! Jose! E todos os santos que se pudesse chamar. Hinata podia sentir de novo. Aquele prazer quase doloroso invadindo-a. Aqueles movimentos fortes e frenéticos o incitando. Ela ia ter outro orgasmo. Mas Neji não queria isso, ainda não. Queria chegar ao ápice junto com ela. Desfrutar com ela. Então diminuiu o ritmo e ela reclamou. Gemendo contra sua boca. Ele liberou seus lábios para ouvi-la pedir. Mesmo que não tencionasse atender, ouvi-la pedir seria extremamente excitante.

Hinata - L-lobo mau... N-n-não pa-are... Seja m-maau, mu-muito maau comigoo...

Ele quase gozou com as palavras dela. Aqueles olhos inocentes, a boquinha vermelhinha salivada, as palavras saíram sensuais e desejosas. Ele tomou os lábios dela pra suprimir o grito que viria, pôs todo seu peso contra ela e foi tão fundo que encontrou uma barreira. Como ele imaginou, ela gritou contra seus lábios. Um grito de prazer. O orgasmo dela voltou a se aproximar. E ele usou toda a força para alcançar seu gozo ao mesmo tempo em que ela.

Neji - Você quer que eu seja mau? Eu serei muito mau com você, muito mau mesmo.

Hinata prendeu as unhas na pele dele e se ofereceu mais. Entregou seu corpo, sua alma, e, em troca, recebeu um orgasmo muito mais intenso. Ele estava enterrado dentro dela, sentindo seu líquido ao redor, ofegante, com o rosto no vão de seu pescoço. A respiração contra a sua pele, ela o abraçava com força como se não quisesse que ele se afastasse. O efeito do êxtase extremo passou e ele se deitou ao lado dela. Ela pôs o rosto contra seu peito e ele os cobriu.

O que ela acabara de fazer? Entregou-se a um homem que nunca poderia ter. Seu pai a mataria se soubesse. Pior! Mataria o Neji! As lágrimas rolaram contra a sua vontade. Escorrendo pelo peito dele e molhando os lençóis. Neji a apertou mais contra si e ela soluçou. Tirou os cabelos de seu rosto e ela o olhou. Os olhos úmidos o encararam, temerosos.

Neji - O que houve? Está machucada? _ A apreensão na voz.

Hinata - N-não.

Neji - Então por que está chorando?

Hinata - Meu pai nunca nos aceitará.

Neji - Ele já aceitou. _ Ela o olhou com dúvida e ele acariciou a face dela. - Vamos nos casar em três meses.

Hinata - O que? Casar?!

Neji - Eu ia te contar hoje no dojo, mas você não me deixou falar.

Hinata - Desculpa.

Neji - Tudo bem. Agora durma. Amanhã conversamos.

~OoO~

Hinata - Lobo mau? O que faz aqui?

Neji - Lobo mau está com fome...

Hinata - E você será mau comigo?

Neji - Muito, muito mau.

_**~|Fim|~**_


End file.
